El Baile de Graduación
by VicIsWritingStories
Summary: Wanda y Melanie, las mejores amigas, son elegidas para formar parte del comité del baile. Ahí conocerán un engreído Jared, un problemático Ian, y muchos amigos. Se verán en problemas de amor, amistad y hasta de decoración. TH
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a excepción, claro, de la trama y algunos personajes de mi creación._

**Summary: **_Wanda es nueva en la escuela, Melanie es su mejor amiga y las eligen para organizar el baile. Ahí conocerán a un engreído Jared, un problemático Ian y mucho más. Jamie también se verá en líos. _

**Author: **_VicIsWritingStories_

Diario de Wanda (Fragmento)

_Nunca pensé que terminaría el curso con vida. Llegar en medio del semestre a una nueva escuela es difícil. Por suerte, en estos últimos meses me he adaptado a mi nueva escuela. Mi mejor amiga, Melanie Stryder, me ha ayudado demasiado. Ella fue la única que me hablo y siempre me ayudó, junto con su hermano Jamie, al que ya considero como mi propio hermano. Ellos me ayudaron a superar las miradas de bicho raro que todos me dirigían, (en especial las porristas). Aunque también tengo otros amigos ahora, ellos son los mejores que he tenido. La verdad es que estoy muy aliviada de que solo quede un mes para terminar el semestre; aunque hay una última tortura que debo superar:_

_**El baile de graduación.**_

_**

* * *

**_

¡Hola! Pues, aquí estoy, con una historia de The Host.

Ya sé que este cap es demasiaaaaado corto (lo sé Q lo sé) pero era necesario hacer una introducción, para que entiendan el próximo cap de la historia. Si alguien que lea esto, está en espera del cap de JonasLove, ya casi lo acabo, pero es que también estoy trabajando con ésta.

Ojalá que no sea mucho rollo y disfruten. xD

-...Vic...

* * *


	2. El comité del baile

**Melanie's Pov**

Me senté en una mesa alejada del centro de la cafetería mientras esperaba a Wanda y a Jamie. Mientras llegaban, miré hacia la mesa que estaba en el centro de la cafetería. Jared Howe estaba sentado platicando animosamente con sus amigos y dirigiendo sonrisas a varias chicas. '_Engreído' _dijo una parte de mí. Yo sabía que Jared era un engreído, y que había chicas que de verdad estaban tras él, pero eso no me quitaba el derecho de verlo cuanto quisiera. Lo que yo sentía por Jared era…

- ¿Mel? ¿Qué miras? – me dijo Jamie sentándose en la mesa. Jamie era mi hermano menor, él iba en segundo semestre de la preparatoria, dos semestres debajo de donde Wanda y yo íbamos.

- ¿Qué? Ah, nada. ¿Sabes dónde anda Wanda?

- No, no la he visto en todo el día. Mira, ahí viene. – dijo Jamie señalando a la chica de cabello rubio, ojos grises, rostro salpicado de pecas y de corta estatura que venía caminando con una mochila roja al hombro. Wanda vestía unos skinny jeans azules y una blusa sencilla morada. Al llegar, dejó su mochila a un lado y se sentó a mi lado en la mesa soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Estás bien, Wanda? – le pregunté a mi amiga

- Pues, literalmente. Acabo de tener educación física. – dijo. Por su complexión, Wanda no era ni deportista ni buena en los ejercicios. Eso lo sabíamos todos.

- ¿Una carrera, Wanda? – bromeó Jamie.

- Apuesto a que tú ganarías – le dijo Wanda sin ánimos. – Además, hoy me cansé mucho.

- ¿Y por qué no le dices al profesor?

- Porque si hago eso, Lily se queda sin pareja. – explicó.

- Pero Wanda, tú no puedes lastimarte por culpa de los demás…

- ¿Tienen hambre? – Dijo Wanda cambiando de tema – Voy por comida.

- Te acompaño. Me muero de hambre. – dijo Jamie. Y yo los seguí.

Regresamos a nuestra mesa con tres charolas repletas de comida. Comenzamos a comer sin decir una palabra. Al terminar mi plato, levanté la vista y vi como Jared Howe miraba hacia nuestra mesa.

**Jared's Pov**

Al acabar la – súper aburrida – clase de historia, Ian, Wes, Kyle y yo fuimos hacia nuestra mesa de la cafetería. Sonreí a las chicas que me miraban – gracias a que era el capitán de baloncesto – y platiqué con Ian y Wes sobre el último partido de la temporada. Miré hacia una de las mesas que estaban alejadas de la nuestra. Ahí estaba una chica que me gustaba, comiendo. Ella todavía no lo sabía, pero yo la invitaría al baile de graduación (todos los cursos asistían), así ella lo sabría.

- ¡Atención, por favor! – Dijo la subdirectora por el altavoz – Ahora mismo se anunciará el comité del baile de este año. Recuerden que los que sean mencionados tienen que presentarse ahora mismo en mi oficina. Esos estudiantes son:

O´Shea…

Ian rió de Kyle.

- … Ian… -

Esta vez fue Kyle quien rió de Ian. Ian se levantó y fue a la oficina de la subdirectora.

- Stryder Melanie, Edwards… - en ese instante un chico llamado Edward se levantó y fue hacia la salida de la cafetería. - …Wanderer – Todos reímos por su error y el chico regreso a su asiento. – Roberts Lily – afortunadamente, ningún chico llamado Robert se levanto esta vez. – Davis Wes – reí de Wes y el se levantó, siguiendo a los demás. – y… Howe Jared. – puse mala cara y fui a la oficina de la subdirectora.

Cuando llegué ahí, vi que todos estaban sentados en una mesa circular que acababan de poner ahí, tomé mi lugar al lado de Wes y esperamos. Las tres chicas platicaban entre ellas, Wes miraba nervioso el mantel de la mesa – cosa muy extraña en el – e Ian estaba con los brazos cruzados, con su típica actitud de amargura. En eso, llegó la subdirectora acompañada del director. Ambos tomaron unas sillas y se sentaron en la mesa.

- Bien, vayamos al grano. Den ideas para que podamos hacer esto bien. – nos dijo. Todos reímos, pero sabíamos que hablaba en serio, así que cada quién saco de su mochila una hoja y una pluma para anotar. Bah nada más fueron las chicas.

- Pues, a mí me encantaría encargarme de los boletos, y los votos para el concurso de los reyes del baile. También puedo planear cosas y actos para divertir a la gente. – dijo Lily rápidamente.

- Bien, ¿quién quiere trabajar con Roberts? – dijo la subdirectora Magnolia secamente. – Entonces, será al azar.

Ian, Wes y yo nos pusimos helados. A ver a quien le tocaba la tareíta de ayudar a Lily con todo lo que quería hacer. Ojalá fuera Ian.

Magnolia anotó el apellido de cada quien en un papel y los dobló. Los mezcló y dio uno a cada uno.

- Trabajaran en pareja con quien tengan en el papel. Ábranlos y díganlos en voz alta.

Abrí mi papel y…

- Entonces son: Stryder con Davis, Edwards con O'Shea y Howe con Roberts.

- ¡Rayos! Yo seré el atareadito.

- Más bien estás atarantadito – dijo Wes riendo.

Le di un pisotón y el dejó de reír.

- Entonces Ian y Wanda se encargaran de la decoración y Melanie y Wes se encargarán de las contrataciones. Recuerden que todo me lo deben decir a mí. Yo soy el del dinero. – dijo el director. De nuevo reímos y lo tomamos en serio. – Ahora, váyanse. – Al salir oímos como Magnolia le decía:

- Ay Jebediah, ¿cuándo te tomarás las cosas en serio?

- Bueno, ¿Y ahora? – dijo Wes. Nadie sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

* * *

Haaaa... ¿Qué les pareció el director y la subdirectora Jeb y Magnolia? Es muy gracioso, ojalá no tengan problemas con Maggie xD

Ojalá les guste este - más largo- cap de su novela favorita El baile de graduación xD

Ok... Me escuché un poco... televisiba xD

Pero les aseguro que el próximo cap tendrán algo que decir

Frases sugerentes:

~ ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?

~ ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

~ No lo creía capaz.

Esas fueron las frases que podrían decir cuando lean el siguiente capitulo xD

Me despido

- ...Vic...


	3. Golpes y Cuidados

Hooolaaa! Pues aquí me tienen con otro capi de El Baile de Graduación, que bueno que les haya gustado, pero antes de que lo lean mee gustaría aclarar que NO TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SERÁN IGUALES A LOS DEL LIBRO, por que si lo fueran, esta historia sería como la huesped en un colegio. Segundo, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron la historia, tambien a los que dejaron reviews:

_Sandy Hale_: Pues recuerdas cuando discutíamos lo de el apellido de Wanda, no? Haha entonces decidí ponerlo... Y yo también los amo a todos... Pero más a Ian ehhh... ES MÍO Q! xDD

_Alice Paola_: Que bueno que te haya gustado, pues la verdaad al principio no sabía como ponerle a Wanda, pero encontré este apellido y me gustó. Ya sé que suena rarito, pero pues ayudo también a la confusión de Edward haha.

_Dilli Cullen_: Hola! Que bueno que te gustó la historia, y espera a lo que ocurrirá más adelante! No podrás creerlo, y menos lo que ocurre en este cap. A mi también me cae muy bien Jeb hehe... Con todo su dinero xDDD

_H.W_ : Pues sí, creo que hasta ahora es el único hehe. Al principio pensaba hacer una historia continuación de la huésped, pero después me vino la inspiración de una canción, y pues bueno... este fue el resultado. Pues la verdad yo también amo The Host... ha sido mi fuente de inspiración en otra de mis historias... De verdad que Stephenie es mágica con todo lo que escribe xDD

_Cayazly_: Tu fuiste la primera en dejarme review! Perdoname por no responderte, pero... bueno... hehe... Si creo que es el primer FF de universo alterno... hasta ahora... Y con respecto a Ian... Pues la pose no es lo único... Va a tener problemas psicológicos en esta historia... pero todo saldrá bien haha (espero xDD)

_I wAnT tO bE fReE tO fLy_ : Haaa, no t preocupes, aveces los padres cometen errores que ya ni nosotros... como no darse cuenta de que sus hijas son maravillosas xDDD (para que existen los castigos? xD) haaa pero por lo menos burlaste el castigo muahahahahha (por algo existen tantas cosas con conexión a internet xD) Y pues aquí hay Wanda&Ian pero... IAN ES MÍO!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA (ahora soy yo la de la risa malvada) Y pues ya me pase por tu fic... Y me gustó mucho! Todavía voy un poco atrasada pero ahí voy xDD Por cierto... No te preocupes por la ortografía en el iPod! Yo entiendo xDD

_moms BLACK_: Sí, la verdad es que quería hacer algo que fuera diferente, aunque al principio mi idea haya sido otra... Pero me alegro de que te gustara! Ojala sigas leyendo...

_AkumaJane_: Siii Krank... sexy Jared... xDD Que bueno que te pasas! Años sin saber de tí! Y si por favor, visita JonasLove... esta muy abandonada la pobre... Sobretodo con Jack en traje de baño xDDD

_Deanna O'Shea_: Pues.. sí a mi me gustaría ahcer caps más largos... pero a veces mi cerebro no aguanta ser exprimido tan cruelmente... Pero prometo que trataré de hacerlos más largos xDD

Bueno ahora´sí, a leer xDD

**Wanda's Pov**

¿O'Shea y quién? No, no podían ponerme con Ian O'Shea. ¿Qué tal que me equivocaba en algo? De seguro me descuartizaba. ¿Y por qué? Simplemente todos conocían su carácter. Cuando algo no le gustaba, simplemente soltaba golpes. Su hermano, Kyle O'Shea (quién parecía su clon) tenía la nariz muy diferente a la de su hermano, precisamente por su culpa: Ian le había roto la nariz a su hermano en uno de sus 'ataques de ira.' Pero lo importante era, que podría destrozarme a mí…

Cuando salimos de la oficina de Magnolia, Wes, un chico del equipo de americano que era amigo de los otros dos, dijo:

- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? – La verdad es que todos nos quedamos con cara de estupefacción. La primera en reaccionar fue Lily.

- Bueno, Jared. Tenemos que encargarnos de los actos de entretenimiento. Podríamos hacer audiciones para una de las bandas del colegio. Podríamos hacer un concurso de la mejor y el mejor vestido, podríamos también hacer una rifa o tal vez una…

- Relájate, Lily. Si quieres vemos si traemos un circo también – dijo Jared despreocupado. Lily lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y se fue por el pasillo. Yo entendía su comportamiento. La verdad Jared a veces era muy… arrogante. Pero todos lo soportaban. ¿Tal vez por qué era parte del equipo de americano? Nótese el sarcasmo.

Jared se encogió de hombros y la siguió imitando su forma de caminar. Ian rió y Wes se quedó estático. Ahora fue Melanie la que habló.

- Vamos, Wes. – le dijo al chico, dejándonos a solas a mí y Ian. Temblé.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó fríamente. – Si quieres, puedes comprar globos de corazón o lo que se te dé la gana. Yo me largo de aquí. Y dicho esto se fue.

Me quedé ahí, estática, viendo por donde se fue. Mi mente me dijo 'Tendrás que hacer todo tú, resígnate' sin embargo, otra parte de mi mente, desconocida para mí, respondió 'No puedes hacerlo todo. Ve por él y dile que tendrá que ayudarte.' Por extraño que suene, obedecí y me fui por donde él. Busqué por todos los pasillos sin éxito, hasta que escuche un ruido en la cancha – que en ese momento debería estar vacía – de basquetbol. Me adentré en ella y vi el cabello negro de Ian por detrás, que estaba haciendo unos cuantos tiros a la canasta. Me acerqué a él

- Ian… - le dije tímidamente – tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para...

- Déjame en paz. – me respondió secamente.

- …hacer… la decoración – dije con la misma voz de ratoncillo asustado.

- ¿Eres sorda? Te he dicho que me dejes en paz.

- Bueno, pero es que… – no pude completar la frase, porque en ese instante, Ian volvió la mirada, iracundo, torciendo la boca. Y se acerco a mí dando zancadas. Por un momento pensé que iría conmigo a organizarnos, pero fue entonces cuando sentí sus pesadas manos echando para atrás mis hombros.

Me caí, pegándome con un escalón de las gradas, me levanté con un dolor espantoso en la cabeza, sintiendo como se formaba un chipote en mi cabeza. Ian pareció no darse cuenta y siguió echando tiros, me encaminé hacia la salida, pero mi equilibrio me traicionó y caí al suelo. Esta vez, Ian volteó y verme. Ya me iba a levantar cuando sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban y me levantaban al mismo tiempo. Me acunó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta la enfermería. Su contacto me produjo escalofríos, sin embargo ignoré la sensación.

En el trayecto nos encontramos a Carey, la jefa de las animadoras, quien me miró con odio, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de tonta a Ian.

Llegamos a la enfermería e Ian me puso sobre una camilla. De detrás de una cortina, salió un hombre en bata blanca.

-Hola, llámenme Doc, ¿en que los puedo ayudar? – dijo el hombre animadamente.

- Se ha caído en el gimnasio, se golpeó la cabeza con una de las gradas. – dijo Ian en un susurro. – Luego se cayó de nuevo y volvió a golpearse.

- Ouch. Debió doler – dijo Doc, saliéndose de el típico diálogo de médico. – Déjame examinarte – dijo sacando una extraña lamparita, examinando mis ojos y palpando el chipote.

- Pues, más allá de ese chipote, no has sufrido más daño - me dijo. – Candy, ¿podrías traerme algo para calmarle el dolor a…?

- Wanda – respondí yo.

- ¿Para calmarle el dolor a Wanda?

- Claro. – se oyó la voz de la enfermera.

Al rato, vino la enfermera con una cajita de tabletas de colores.

- Gracias… Ten Wanda, mastica una de estas y a los veinte minutos el dolor debe desaparecer. Mastica una dentro de ocho horas, nada más hoy. Ten. Es sólo una.

- Emm… Gracias Doc. Si quieres ya puedes irte, Ian. Wanda se quedará hasta que la tableta haga efecto.

- Eh… Claro. – le dijo a Doc, quien en ese momento se fue detrás de la cortina a buscar algo. Ian se acercó a mí quedando a unos centímetros de mi cara, cuando me dijo: - Lo siento, Wanda.

Y se fue.

* * *

Ok, ok. Sé que tal vez no le vean mucho sentido a este cap, así que les explicaré mis razones: necesitaba representar por que Ian es problemático. Como verán, tal vez este Ian no nos guste mucho ahora, pero ya verán... Hehehe, mientras tanto... que golpe se dió Wanda no?xD

Y ya sé que está algo corto, pero así quedó; aún así, les prometo que conforme avance la historia, se irán alargando los caps xD

(espero que te guste Q!) xD

Por cierto hay algunas historias que me gustaría que leyeran:

Cullen School por Sandy Hale: .net/s/5234044/1/Cullen_School

JonasLove (es mía xDD): .net/s/4970427/1/JonasLove

Bueno me voy... Espero que no me odien por el cap tan corto xDD

Lean! Byeee

-...Vic...

* * *


	4. Berrinche y sonrisas tontas

**Holaaa a todos! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un cap de EBG... Disculpen si me tardé demasiado... Respondiendo a sus reviews:**

**ivamp3: Oh sí, claro que seguiré... Disculpa si tardé demasiado, pero no sería capaz de dejar la historia así como así, menos si está calcada de un mundo real xDDD**

**cayazly: Concuerdo en que deberían detener a Ian... Si sigue así, Wanda no llegará a comprar ni el vestido!!**

**moms BLACK: Imaginate si a ti te dolió... Y yo también seguiré amando a Ian aún cuando trató de matar a Wanda en el libro, pero después se corrigió... OMG lo amo... hahahahaha (PERO ES MÍO!!! MUAHAHAHAHA XDD) Y disculpa si hay un poco de decepción en este cap, pero mi cerebro no dió para más, además casi tengo listo el siguiente cap... (risa malevola)**

**Deanna O'Shea: Pues sí, disculpa que no pueda hacerlos más largos, pero prometo intentarlo :) Y bueno, respecto a Ian, entendiste más o menos lo que quise proyectar; igaul que en el libro, su linda personalidad irá saliendo a flote poco a poco xDDD**

**Cullen's Dream Weaver (DiliCullen) : Claro! Nadie en su sano juicio poodría odiar a Ian! (baba) Y pues si, deberíamos sumarle un punto en galantería xDDDD hehehe**

**alice paola: Pues sí, Wanda también se quedó como que ¿Uh? Pero bueno, por lo menos hizo el intento hahahaha. Me alegro que te gustara ;)**

**Yumi Kazahaya: Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Y pues yo creo que Ian ha de pensar que a las chicas les gustan malos... Hahahahaha, pero claro que se le ama, se le amará siempre, hasta el fin de los tiempos... Ok creo que exageré, pero me alegro de que los golpes no te hayan impedido dejar review xDD**

**SaNdY HaLe: Si ESTUPIDO OJO AZUL! Y al igual que tu Q lo amo... Y que bueno que aclaraste, porque ya iba a ponerme toda loca histerica... Tu sabes como me pongo xDDD**

**Igual no te preocupes, que el tierno, amable y dulce Ian que tanto adoramos ya saldrá a flote en unos capitulos más como tu muy bien sabes.. Pero por favor no me mates, que ya casi subo el cap de Jonas (que me gusto mucho como quedó xDD) Y creeme que no eres la única que esta de acuerdo con I wAnT tO bE fReE tO fLy... La verdad es que aunque Edward sea vampiro... Ian el humano le gana por mucho!!! Muahaha... xDD Y sí que bueno que de neuvo aceptes que Ian es mío... Por cierto, no desesperes que en el siguiente cap ya sales y hablas e interactuas heheheheeh XDDD**

**Yari Cullen Black: Y sí, Ian es así con todos, a veces se ablanda un poco con sus amigos pero obvio porque son sus amigos... Pero como dije antes su tierna personalidad saldra a flote dentro de unos cuantos capítulos xD**

**Gwendy-weasley: Creeme que a mi también! Y como ví que aun no habia uno de la huesped en español, pues me dije a mi misma... ¿Porque no hacer uno? Y he aqui el resultado. me alegro que te guste.**

**Bella.O': Wow que halago... Hehehehe, pero que bueno que te hayan gustado tanto el fic como el libro, la verdad es que Dios iluminó a Stephenie Meyer!**

**Mica Lautner: Disculpa si tardé, pero no sabía que poner, aunque el cap es medio de relleno, estoy segura de que les encantaran los demás! TEAM IAN! 3**

**BUENO, AHORA SI EL PEQUEÑO CAP...**

**Kyle's Pov**

Después de un largo y divertido día de clases (por la inclusión de Ian y Jared en el comité del baile) Ian y yo fuimos a casa en nuestros respectivos autos. Después de guardar mi auto y que Ian guardara su Ferrari Enzo fuimos a cenar. Ojalá y nuestros padres no se fueran otra vez a media cena, o mi nariz pagaría por ello nuevamente gracias a mi iracundo hermano. Estábamos en la mesa, comiendo nuestra enorme (refiriéndome a la mía y a la de mi hermano) porción de carne con papas, cuando un ruido interrumpió la cena.

- ¿Bueno? – dijo nuestro padre contestando a su (estúpido) celular. – Claro, claro, vamos para allá.

- ¿Y ahora por qué nos abandonarán nuestros queridísimos padres que siempre están con nosotros? – Preguntó mi hermano rodando los ojos - ¿Es que nunca podemos tener una cena en paz? ¿Por qué mejor dejan de pretender que tienen hijos y ya? Maldita sea.

- Eso implica quitarte el auto, tu habitación y la escuela. Pero si eso es lo que quieres. – Contestó nuestro padre hostilmente. Cuando Ian se ponía a hacer su berrinche con nuestros padres, siempre era mi padre quien igualaba su forma de responder.

- ¿De qué me sirve eso cuando… - mientras Ian decía aquello, nuestros padres salían hacia el hospital del cual eran trabajadores y dueños –… solo se van sin escucharme?

En ese momento, Ian arrojo todos los platos – incluyendo el mío - hacia el suelo, causando un estruendo. Mientras tanto, la servidumbre venía a recoger todo. Yo preferí quedarme callado si quería que mi nariz quedara un poco menos chueca.

Subió a su cuarto y cerró con seguro y un sonido irritante – igual que él – la puerta.

- ¿Cuándo será el día en que puedan tener una cena en paz? – preguntó una de las sirvientas, la que era la más vieja aquí, y por lo tanto la de más confianza.

- Cuando mis padres dejen de irse a media cena – comenté nostálgico.

**Wanda's Pov**

Largo, largo día en el colegio. Me golpeé la cabeza, las porristas me odiarían nuevamente y un chico al que no le había hecho nada me odiaba. Aún cuando me había pedido una disculpa – clavando sus profundos ojos azules en mí – me sentía mal y no precisamente por haberme golpeado la cabeza gracias a él. Después de terminar mi tarea, me recosté en la cama, cerrando los ojos, y en lugar de ver negro, veía un fondo azul extrañamente conocido. En eso pensaba, cuando el sonido del teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Hola, Wanda – me dijo Mel al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Mel, ¿qué pasa?

- Pues, la verdad, mi hermano y yo nos quedamos preocupados. No te vimos por el resto del día después de la junta.

- Sí, la verdad es que es una larga historia. Pero, ¿tú qué tal?

- Pues, quería contarte, que hoy descubrí a Jared mirando hacia nuestra mesa. Y no sé, Wan, eso me hace tener esperanzas. – a veces no entendía por qué mi amiga se interesaba en un tipo como Jared, la verdad era guapo, pero Mel era demasiado como para estar rogando por su atención.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, ¿no es genial? La verdad… - y así se pasó la siguiente hora con Melanie hablando de Jared.

Después de otra hora de oírla, colgamos, afortunadamente.

Al día siguiente, Mel pasó por mí en su Jetta, ya que yo no tenía auto, así que fuimos los tres (ya que tenía que llevar a Jamie también) a la escuela.

- Mel, explícame algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Es que no entiendo, porque sí tienes 'tan poquito dinero', ¿andas en un jetta del año pasado?

- Wan… Tú sabes cómo soy yo… No me gusta ser tan… Ostentosa o… presumida.

- Bueno, bueno está bien.

-Además, ya es demasiado tener a media familia trabajando en mi escuela.

- Claro, te entiendo, Mel.

- Y es más horrible aun teniendo a Sharon de prefecta – dijo Jamie y nosotros reímos.

Cuando llegamos, nos estacionamos en un cajón cualquiera y fuimos a nuestra primera clase, aritmética, la cual teníamos Mel y yo juntas.

Nos sentamos yo en la fila al lado de la pared, Melanie a mi lado.

En eso, un engreído Jared llegó y se sentó dos filas después de Mel, a la misma altura que ambas, mientras miraba en nuestra dirección y Mel me mostró una sonrisita tonta que no era propia de ella. Le devolví la sonrisa y Jared se volteó satisfecho. Genial, ahora hasta le habíamos elevado el ego a Jared.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta y entró Sharon, la prefecta, junto con una chica nueva.

* * *

Si, yo sé que merezco ser linchada por haberme tardado tanto, y con semejante capítulo más corto, pero espero que entiendan que este cap es de relleno, y que los que se vienen son más emocionantes, pero de verdad que he estado muy ocupada en diversos asuntos (además del nacimiento de mi hermanita) y que hasta ahora me ha llegado la inspiración y me ha sido posible escribir, (todo gracias a una clase de historia y un cuaderno con Nick Jonas en la portada). Yo sé que es un cap insatisfactorio, pero aun así espero que no salgan decepcionadas por lo corto del cap.

Ojalá y rían un poco y disfruten.

Por cada review que pongan, un Ian (O un Jared o un Kyle o quien quieran) irá a su casa...

-...Vic... xDDD

POR CIERTO, RECOMIENDO:

CULLEN SCHOOL POR SaNdY HaLe:

.net/s/5234044/1/Cullen_School

Y UNA MÍA, JONASLOVE:

.net/s/4970427/1/JonasLove

* * *


End file.
